For An Eternity
by Malfoy-fan8888
Summary: Hermione's 16 year old daughter thinks her mother always had the perfect life,until she learns the truth.Then her view of her mother could change forever.
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is my first Hermione fanfiction. I had one on Ginny and someone else (the same person as here), but I took it down. This story came to me in study hall, and since schools out now, I decided to really work on it. So on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue   
  
The warm breeze blew the women's hair across her face, causing it to tickle her softly. A smile played across her face as she remembered something from her past, something that seemed to be an eternity ago. In reality, it has been seventeen years since.   
  
Laying beside her was a girl of sixteen, who in many ways, resembled her. Her skin was a creamy peach color, and her hair fell just past her shoulders in cascading waves. The girl smiled up and the women. For it was her mother.  
  
Hermione Granger was only thirty three, but her eyes held painful secrets that caused her to appear years older, and wiser. People were still drawn to her though. Her personality was able to shine through, especially when she was with her daughter. It was the girl who kept her young.  
  
Hermione sighed, and her eyes flickered with an emotion known by few. She didn't have to struggle to remember the events that occurred when she was fifteen. She visited them often, and knew them like a well cherished book. Every detail was kept in her mind. She looked at her daughter, Alexis, and couldn't help but be mesmerized by the resemblances between her and her father. Although people always told the two how much they looked alike, even more like sisters than mother and daughter, the features Alexis had, were much more like 'his'. Her eye's were the same shade of silvery blue, and her hair was the lightest shade of blonde, a color in which many of Alexis' friends envied.   
  
From the time that Alexis was old enough to talk, she had begged her mother to tell her the story of how her mother and father has met, and fallen in love. In her eyes, it was the type of romance that you read about in a fairy tale, love at first sight, with the perfect ending. But Hermione couldn't bear to tell her daughter the story, for it was nothing like she expected. But Hermione couldn't keep the secrets from her daughter forever. She was after all sixteen now, and almost an adult. With this in mind, she settled down to tell the truth about her life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's kinda short, but it's supposed to be, right? Please everyone, tell me what you think. Or email me at AccioSlytherin@aol.com 


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Ok, this story isn't set in the book times (like 94', etc), it's modern times. And the story is in Hermione's pov.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
September 1st 2002  
  
"I couldn't believe it, for the first time in two years, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky on the first day of school. The summer had been extremely hot, unlike any we'd had in years. I had benefited from all the sun. No longer the girl with the bushy brown hair, over-sized front teeth, and completely un-girl like as they came, I was now in my opinion, quite pretty. My hair was still as long as it had always been, to my mid-back, but now it fell in waves. I had spent most of my time out doors, walking often. As a result, I was tanned, and very thin. Anyone that knew me would surely notice the change. I hoped that maybe, just maybe I'd get some of the attention that Harry, and even at times Ron received. Usually I was thrust into the back of things, except when it came to school work.  
  
"Typically I spent my summer with Ron and Harry, but this summer, I didn't go. Oh yes, they invited me, but I declined, coming up with tons of excuses. The reality of it was, I didn't want them seeing me, not yet anyway. I had written to them, but that was as far as it went. Just writing. They weren't my only correspondences either. I'd received letters in the start of vacation from Viktor Krum begging me to visit him in Bulgaria. I'll admit, I wasn't that interested in him, but I enjoyed the lavish attention I got from him. Eventually though, I told him that I couldn't maintain a long distance relationship and that we should just be friends. He thought there was someone else. I let him believe that was the truth."  
  
"Oh mom, your so horrible!" exclaimed Alexis. I just smiled at her and went on.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Alexis smiled happily, she just loved to annoy me. "On this particular day, I arrived at platform 9 ¾'s much earlier than the other students. That didn't stop me from going through the barrier though. As I came through, the large scarlet train came into view amidst a cloud of smoke. I waved it out of my way, and pushed my cart to an open compartment. After loading things in, I set out with my cat Crookshanks in his cage in search of a suitable compartment for myself and the others. Once I found one, I settled myself in. I no longer adored studying as much as before. Oh yes, I did still want to be the head girl (I was now a prefect), but since Voldemort's return, I had become a little more relaxed when it came to my school work. As I sar down, I began to look around. Above the seats on each side, there was a row of mirrors I'd never before noticed. I made sure that no other students were around before I gazed at myself."  
  
"Someone's a little conceited aren't they?" My smart mouth daughter just had to ask. I knew how to get to her though. "Oh my little one, if you don't like mirrors, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I break everyone in the house then." "You do, and I put super glue in your toothpaste." I laughed, she defiantly got her personality from me. I continued on with my story.  
  
"When I looked in the mirror, I saw not the girl who was known as Harry Potter's best friend, but a girl with a bright future. Hogwarts had sent home letters in late July notifying us that school uniforms were no longer required. As a result, I'd spent all the money I'd earned tutoring local kids, on new clothes. Today I was wearing an outfit that went perfectly with my tan. I had on a off white colored sleeveless shirt, with a beige skirt that went just to my knees. Along with those, I was wearing a pair of beige sandals on. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal what I could classify the equivalent of a Greek God. It was… 


	3. A long year

A/N: I'm sorry that chapter one was so short. I promise that this one will make up for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Suddenly the door flew open to reveal what I could classify the equivalent of a Greek God. It was…Draco Malfoy. For the past four years of my life he had done nothing but torment my friends and I. Ron and Harry hated him, but I don't think anyone else at school despised him like I did. He was constantly making jokes about me, and the fact that I wasn't a pureblood like himself. I never saw why it mattered so much, but apparently he wasn't the only one who felt that way.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Granger without her little boyfriends. Don't tell me they left you for someone new." "I was becoming angry very fast, and when I spoke, the fury in my voice was obvious.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy, or should I say Ferret Face? You know, I don't think that Professor McGonagall really ever transformed you back. You still seem to much like a sneaky little rodent to me." "Is that so Granger? Well at least I don't look like some buck toothed-" "But to my surprise he stopped, suddenly realizing that my teeth were no longer huge." Granger, your teeth, what happened to them?" I couldn't help but smile at the way he had suddenly acted." "Oh yes Malfoy, and it's all thanks to you that my teeth are no longer like they used to be. You see, when you accidentally made them larger last fall, I had Madame Pomfrey make them smaller, without her knowledge. So Malfoy, I actually have something about you that I'm grateful for, your stupidity. If you hadn't fought with Harry, my teeth would still be huge. And now if you will excuse me, I need to air out the compartment, there's a stink of Malfoy in it.' And with that I shut that door in his face, his very stunned face."  
  
"By the time that Ron and Harry arrived, I'd already made myself quite comfortable. When the door slid open, I prepared myself for the return of Malfoy, but I was pleasantly surprised to see my two best friend standing there. From there though, my surprise turned to amusement as they stared at me. I actually didn't know if they recognized me until Ginny came to the door too." "Oh Hermione, you look wonderful," she cried. "I can't believe how much you've changed." "All's I did was grin at her, waiting for the boys to say something. Harry was always better at finding his voice, so it didn't surprise me when he spoke up first." "Wow Hermione, you look so…different. Your so tan, and thin. Have you been eating at all this summer?" "Good old Harry, always worrying about his friends. After I assured him that I had eaten, I turned to Ron. The look on his face was evidently that of shock, and I was on the verge of erupting into laughter, but managed to remain calm."  
  
"Er..Hermione, you look, um..really good." "Of course that was what I expected Ron to say. It was so apparent that he liked me, which I found strange due to all of Malfoy's terrorizing, always left me feeling worthless. The only problem with my best friend liking me..I didn't feel the same way, and I was afraid to tell him. All's I could do was smile at them. Ginny was the first to notice how uncomfortable I was feeling at the moment. It was she who suggested we all sit down and talk about our summers. Thank goodness for Ginny."  
  
"The rest of the ride progressed without much of a problem. Some of our friends stopped in to visit, and all were as astonished as the next person. I was actually starting to understand how Harry felt when people stared at him, like some animal in a zoo. I was grateful when the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station. But I was in for a little surprise of my own when we reached the horse-less carriages. I was about to step inside one with Ron, Harry, and Ginny, when suddenly someone reached out and grabbed my arm. I turned around to come face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy."  
  
"What is it now Rodent Boy? Did I forget to say something to you?' He actually turned the slightest shade of pink before he responded." "No Granger, it's just that the prefects have their own reserved carriage." "I couldn't believe it. Malfoy, a prefect? Of course it made sense since he was Snapes favorite student, but that didn't stop me from standing there with my mouth open. Finally I came back to earth when I saw him walking away. Waving to the others, I reluctantly followed suit. When he stopped at a carriage, I curiously looked in hoping my fellow prefects were better than Malfoy. Sitting on one side of the carriage were two students. The boy with dark hair I recognized as Justin Finch Fletchy. The girl, was an exact replica of her twin sister and my fellow Gryffindor, Parvati Patil. This girls name was Padma. Both smiled at me, but frowned when they saw Malfoy standing beside me. Justin looked angrily at Malfoy and spoke." "Please tell me your just going around to all the carriages and making sure each is full." "Malfoy however smiled." You wish. I'm the Slytherin prefect, just as Granger here is the Gryffindor one." "I gave them a weak smile, and climbed in. This was going to be a long year. 


End file.
